The Start of Something New
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella is suprised when she is asked to be in a movie. does she accept. will she ever get over what Edward did.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV-

Edward left. That thought sent a pang through my heart. I walked back to the house. I sat down on my bed and let the tears fall. I don't know how long I sat there but I was brought out of my thoughts by my cell phone.

"Hello." I said, hiding the tears as best I could.

"hey Bella. It's Angela. A few of us were going to karaoke in Port Angeles. Wanna come?" I thought for a second.

"Sure" I said.

**30 minutes later**

We were sitting in the club when all of a sudden it was my name being called. I swallowed thickly and walked up to the mic taking it off the stand.

**My Happy Ending (Avril Lavigne)**

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus:]_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do _[CD version]_  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus]_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_[Chorus x2]_

_[x2]_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Once I was done I realized that I had been dancing around the stage and didn't fall once. I placed the mic back in the stand and started walking back to the group. Before I got there however, I was stopped by a man (Kenny Ortega) and he asked me if I would be his female lead in the movie he was going to start working on call High School Musical. I thought that it might be fun so I agreed. When I sat down and told my friends what happened all I could think of was.

'maybe everything does happen for a reason.'


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

'Maybe everything does happen for a reason.'

Now- BPOV-

I was flown down to Albuquerque, NM where the movie was to be shot. I was told by Kenny that I was going to meet my co-star after I dropped my stuff off at my new house. They actually bought me a house. Ugh! I specifically told them that I didn't want them to spend anymore money on me than necessary. Obviously that went in one ear and out another.

I rolled my eyes as the limo was driven up the driveway to a like four story house. Like I needed that much space! I wasn't even allowed to get out of the car because they don't want the paparazzi to get anything on the newcomer to the movie world. Once the driver got my two bags into the house he got back into the driver seat and drove away from the house.

Once we got to the set I was whisked to my trailer with a vail over my face to keep my identity, again, a secret. I was suddenly hit with nerves so crippling.

' _What if I mess up? What if the rest of the cast doesn't like me because I'm too 'normal and ordinary?''_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3-

Now- BPOV- time skip: 6 months later-

I was standing beside Zac waiting for our que to walk onstage for my very first live interview, and I am figetting like crazy.

"Calm down, B." Zac said, calling me by the nickname he gave me the first day we met.

**Flashback**-

I walked into the studio and stood near the back so I wasn't in the way of all the people bustling around. I went to take a step back when a group of like half a dozen people came by with a background in their hands, and bumped into what felt like a wall. I heard a grunt and spun around to come face to face with the most amazing grey eyes I had ever seen. I started to apologize but got cut off by "Mr. Hotty" beating me to the punch.

"I apologize. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said. I blushed and said,

"no its all my fault. I'm a total clutz." He laughed and I smiled at the sound.

"well it looks like we have a lot in common then." He replied. I started, then asked him,

"wait, your clumsy too?" He laughed and replied back with a question of his own.

"you think just because im famous that automatically means im not clumsy?"

I blushed and looked down, ashamed because that's exactly what I thought. I felt a finger under my chin gently lifting my face up til our eyes locked.

" Please don't hide your eyes, or your blush. Their both beautiful."


End file.
